A conventional image pickup device is operated in such a way that a viewfinder is first used to select a photographing target and then a shutter release is actuated to receive optical image of the target that is picked up by an optical lens through the electronic shutter to the image pickup device. With the progress of photographing control techniques, the operation of the image pickup device is improved from the traditional way of manually depressing a pushbutton, which is arranged on the image pickup device itself, to cable based control, such using a shutter cable, or wireless remote control, including for example using a remote controlling device and wearing a sensing glove for controlling the operation of the shutter. Apparently, various control techniques have been recently developed and available.
As discussed above, various operation/control techniques have been developed for operating/controlling an image pickup device. An example is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M268835, which illustrates a photographing mobile phone featuring remote control. In the known technique, the mobile phone has a phone body that features photographing function and the phone body forms a receiving space in which a wireless control device is accommodated in a manner that is detachable from the phone body. The wireless control device serves as a controller, which is secured in the receiving space of the phone body by means of a locking feature. The wireless control device can be removed out of the receiving space of the phone body for remote control of photographing operation. The remote control device comprises a power supply unit that supplies operation voltage to the operation of the remote control device.